User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sam: The Spirit of Halloween page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Simon Peter Hughes (Talk) 10:49, October 13, 2012 :Could you please rephrase the part of your profile where you say you're a stickler for good grammar? I find the phrase that you used offensive. Thank you.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I certainly didn't use that phrasing with any intention to offend, it's just a common figure of speech in my nation. I'll try and figure out what the official terminology for that is and I'll get right to changing it up for you. It was just a copypasta of my general user page info. — Somarinoa (talk) 16:04, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I understand. Thanks for changing it.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hey, no problem at all. — Somarinoa (talk) 08:18, October 16, 2012 (UTC) That's OK That's OK. I know I make mistakes (usually as a result of typos rather than ignorance but sometimes as a result of ignorance). I also know from bitter experience how easy it can be to unintentionally upset people on wikis. So, I understand the reason for your choice of words. Actually, I'm really flattered that an admin on Alien Species Wiki found so little to correct in my Alien article. I hope you appreciated the link to your wiki included at the end of the page. --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 16:25, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your work Thank you for correcting my pages! I really appreciate it! Firestar25 (talk) 00:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year! (talk) 08:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC)]] :Thanks for the wishes, and you're welcome for all the aid! I hope you ended up having a great New Year's Eve, and that 2013 brings you many wonderful experiences. — Somarinoa (talk) 07:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Galleries I really would like to keep up the strict policy of no more than three copyrighted images per page, no matter if those images are already posted somewhere else on the wiki. My main concern is that other users might easily be encouraged to add dozens of images from a single film, TV show or video game (as has happened in the past) but I also don't want to encourage galleries because I'd like each page here to have more text than images. Apart from that, keep up the great work! I really value your contributions here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 12:27, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing, I'll definitely keep that in mind. I'm a little relieved that there isn't something inherantly illegal about galleries with large quantities of images, though, considering I've run the various ease-of-use species/characters/substances/locations/technologies galleries on Alien Species Wiki. Each there is separated into 28 different pages (one main version for the full list, one for members whose names start with a symbol and one for each letter in the alphabet), and the main Species Gallery likely consists of over a thousand images. I'd've been in some potentially deep doodoo, haha, even though the images were all already up on the wiki. @_@ :Well I'm glad to be of assistance. I was a huge gamer in my youth so I can definitely provide you with a number of Halloween-based articles (and I've also been a huge fan of Halloween so non-game articles I can have lined up, as well). I've a question, though -- OK, so those McNeil ghosts exist as bosses in a haunted mansion that is pretty Halloween-typical, so having them here is pretty natural. But let's say there's a boss in a game who is a ghost, or a werewolf or a vampire or something, but occurs outside of a Halloween-like theme area or event. Would they still count towards being posted on here or should those types of articles be avoided? Only example I can think of right now would be Gi Nattak in Final Fantasy VII who was a ghost boss (though he might still fit the Halloweenish theme since, despite being in just a cave it is full of numerous other ghosts and I believe other creepy monsters), but I'm quite certain there are bosses/characters/monsters that fit into that category somewhere. — Somarinoa (talk) 10:46, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for asking. I don't think there's any problem there. For any ghostly or monstrous characters you can think of, go ahead and add articles about them. I trust that you know what you are doing. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::OK, cool. I'll definitely be working on that, then. If I can find my box that all my movies in (recently moved) I know I have some Halloween-themed movies in there that could be added on here, at least one that I think is an absolute must-have. I'll look for that box on my upcoming day off here, since I work until 9p these next few nights and it's preeeeetty cold outside by then here. We're still occasionally getting -40° at night where I'm at. — Somarinoa (talk) 18:44, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Use of images Welcome back! I've replied to your post on Talk:Gremlin. Just to be clear. I said to only use three copyrighted images on a page. You can add as many public domain images as you like. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 10:24, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I moved somewhere new and didn't have Internet access at home; while I had and still have the net at work, it didn't seem like a good idea to be using it too much while clocked on. Now I have net back at my new place, though, so I should be good here, hopefully. As for the subject at hand: Oh, okay that explains that away, then, yeah. I wasn't planning any large image floods or placing a whole bunch of images on any page, really, I was just hoping to be clear on the subject, especially since I've been away for some time. -- Somarinoa (talk) 12:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You're telling me! I can't believe how fast time has flown either. I've been associated with this wiki since October 2010 but this has been the first year that there has been continuous editing from one October to the next. In previous years, pretty much all we got between November and August was vandalism and spam. I'd like to thank you for helping to keep this wiki active all year. I don't envy the hours you're working but I am quite busy myself at the moment. I won't be coming back from work until after 10:00pm most nights. I doubt I'll be able to create many articles this month. Most of what I do will probably just be clean up. Since you ask, here's something you might be able to help with. I would really like all the articles about episodes of TV shows to make sense to people who've never seen the show, that's certainly what I tried to do in the ''Bottom'': Terror article. Most of those articles are about American kids' shows that I'd never heard of and, frankly, I really don't understand those articles at all. Most of them say things like "Jenny and the gang go trick-or-treating but the Xylex has plans to steal Zak's kerswizzle and take over Hendoville", which, if you've never seen the show, means nothing. I would really like each of those articles to briefly set up the basic premise of the show and briefly introduce the main characters. What you suggested sounds great, especially the how to make a Pac-Man ghost costume. Again, I trust that you know what you are doing and I really value your contributions here. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 13:44, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, no problem! Glad I could help out! I'll do what I can to add other articles as well, and I made sure to grab all of this years' Value Village thrift store costume idea "pamphlets" to go about scanning if possible and adding info on them for new costume articles. I'll also do what I can to get to work on the Pac-Man costume how-to as well. As for those episodes, sure I will do what I can for you there. I'll use the Bottom: Terror article as a template for how I should go about planning article layouts, yes? — Somarinoa (talk) 11:11, October 4, 2013 (UTC)